Roy's Turn For Love
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: Riza is getting married, having a child, and leaving. Roy is depressed, until his new second in command comes to work. Someone else will be pushing him to the top, Someone who will always be there for him. She also has a connection to the Elrics'.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not for profit and has no connection with Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation, or any other licensees or affiliates of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy POV

Riza Hawkeye was the only woman that Roy Mustang had ever fell for and thought he needed to protect, was now leaving. She wasn't just transferring to a different headquarters, she was getting married, having a baby, and will never turn around to look or care for Roy Mustang ever again.

Roy has been attracted to Riza for a long time now. Some days he only got out of bed because he knew that he would see her beautiful face looking back at his. He doesn't know how he will go on, how he will block out the past that haunts him so badly. She got Roy through each day, her smile melted away all the horrible things he saw.

Roy got the letter form the Fuhrer just yesterday. Saying that he was getting a new 'second in command', someone else to help push him to the top. Riza wasn't going to be the one following him around anymore, wasn't going to be the one nagging all the time about how Roy didn't do his work, never looking into his eyes. Just to make things worse, they haven't even got anymore to fill her position.

"Roy, what's wrong with you?" Roy wasn't really up for the usual perkiness of Hughes, but he was to lazy and had a lot of thinking to do rather than argue with him.

"He's upset because Riza is leaving, getting married," leave it to Havoc to spill the beans when no one wanted him to.

"Oh, the old heart break," Hughes could be the most annoying person in the world. "Lets go for a drink after work Roy, I have something to talk to you about anyways." Roy wasn't about to argue, the last thing I wanted to listen to was him whine.

Roy nodded his head and Hughes smiled and walked out, he was goingto get something.

A woman with dark hair, and bright green eyes came into his office with Hughes. Roy was having trouble not staring. She was beautiful, her big eyes were like magnets that attracted all of your full and undivided attention.

"So, you're the famous Flame Alchemist. I heard that you'll bug the shit out of me while I'm here, and that you do no work what so ever," this lady was snappy, and I do my work, just at the last possible minute. At the very moment he started thinking about Riza. Her gold hair, her big eyes, and... her gun?

"Yes, I'm the Flame Alchemist. The question is, what is your name?" Roy was now being cocky. He didn't like that this random lady came into his office and started complaining and acting like a stuck up little kid.

"Roy this is Sarah. Sarah this is Roy," Hughes introduced them. "Roy, this is our new co-worker. Sarah is the Water Alchemist. So you could say she's the total oppiste of you," Hughes had a smirk on his face that told Roy that he was up to something, something that he wasn't going to like once he was done.

"Water Alchemist?" Roy thought about something Riza once said, once when she saved his life. She said that he was total useless when drenched, or to say the least, when his hands and gloves were wet.

Roy knew that he was going to be rendered helpless around this lady. He could tell already that she wasn't just a pretty face, and he wasn't going to like having to work with her.

"Well? Are you going to put me to work or what?" Sarah asked, hands on hips.

Before Roy could answer her question the door swung open to a short boy with blond hair and a huge suit of armor. The Elrics.

"What the hell Roy, you have me running around like a fucking circus animal. I'm not a performing monkey. That lead was a dud, Father Cornello wasn't even a priest," Ed didn't even notice Sarah sitting on the couch, he was heated. Edward has been looking for the philosophers stone for so long. Roy has been sending him towards leads he's been hearing about. None of them have been any good to his search.

"Fullmetal, you're so rude. Did you not see that I have a guest and that we were talking?" Roy had the 'I don't care about anything' tone in his voice, and that made Edward just so much more pissed.

"Do you really think I care who the hell you're talking to? I have my own reasons for needing the truth, and I need you to stop leading me the wrong way, that wans't our argeement," Edward was still yelling, and Alphonse was trying to scold him.

"That is the Fullmetal Alchemist? He's so small," Sarah didn't know what she just got herself into. She didn't know what was to come just seconds later.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYINGGLASS TO SEE?" He kept yelling but he was to loud to understand what words were coming out of his mouth. Alphonse was holding him back.

"Grow up Edward, it's not her fault that you're so small," Roy wasn't afraid of Edward like everyone else was.

"You know what asshole, I know why Hawkeye left. She couldn't stand your mouth, and your incapable attempt to actually do your job," Edward yelled at Roy then stomped out of Roy's office.

"Sorry Sir, he had no right to say something like that. He's just mad, I'm sure he didn't mean any of it," Alphonse apologized for Edward, bowed, and then ran after is idiotic brother.

After the armor left Roy was frozen. He was wondering to himself if that was the reason Riza really left. Was it really because of what he said, because he couldn't work? He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sarah has gotten up and started waving her hand in his face.

"You okay Sir?" She had a worried expression on her face and it made Roy smile a nice warm smile. Something he hasn't done in a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said in a soothing voice. "Thanks," he told her. Roy felt so nice in the presence of Sarah. She seemed so kind and caring. Something about her eyes.

"Well Roy, you really pissed Ed off didn't you?" Hughes stated while walking back into the room.

"He's just immature," Roy had the 'I don't care about anything' tone back again. Sarah sat back down and asked the question that has been itching at her since the Elrics walked threw the door.

"So, tell me about them, the Elrics I mean," she told them. Hughes looked down, Sarah noticed that it was most likely a very touchy subject for the two guys.

"It's not my story to tell, sorry," Roy said bluntly turning back to his paper work. Sarah started to pout. Roy was so appalled, she was... pouting? Roy couldn't help but think about how cute she was, especially when she was pouting. "I can put you on the next mission with them. You know what? I think I will," he closed his folder and stood up, smiling that he thought of such a good idea.

"Wh-What? N-No! I mean, how? Or... Why?" Sarah was at a loss of words. Why would he do this? But Sarah, on a mission... with kids. No way.

"I know you think of them as kids, but trust me, they've been threw more than you and me put together. It would be good for you guys all to get to know each other," Hughes was still his old perky self. Roy didn't know how the man did it.

"Then it's settled, you three will be here for three days then you leave for your mission," Roy stated while walking out. "Oh, Hughes, show her where the bunkers are," Hughes nodded.

Sarah didn't know who this Mustang character was yet, she couldn't figure him out. She didn't know what kind of guy he was, but she knew that she was going to be with him for a while and that she would find out soon enough.


	2. Sarah and Trisha?

Sarah was laying awake thinking about how Roy put her with the Elrics for their next mission. She was wondering why the hell he would do that, she was just supposed to be sitting at a desk, and scolding him to do his paper work. She just wanted to know who this Mustang character was, not knowing made her figity.

The next morning Sarah woke up to the sound of raging knocking at her apartment door, she decided that she didn't want to stay in the nasty dorms. She got up and walked over to her door and opened it. In the doorway stood Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"What the hell did that asshole say to you?" Edward questioned her. Sarah was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked Edward, Sarah didn't know why this little man was sitting in her doorway questioning her at six in the morning but she was cranky when she was tired, but also not in the mood for arguing.

"Is it true? Is it true your coming with us?" Edward was furious. You could tell by the red burning flames in his eyes, and the way that everything around him seemed to burn to a crisp, it took more than a angry piece of shrimp to make Sarah scared though.

"Yes it is," Sarah saw Edward and Alphonse freeze. "I don't know why he would do that," Sarah added. She would rather be on the Mustangs bad side than the Elrics, she could tell that Edward would try to do something, Mustang seems like he's all talk and no show.

"But, but why would he do that? Brother, we can't have people coming with us," Al was talking to Edward. Sarah looked at them suspiciously, they had a secret, and a big one at that. What were these two up to? What did Roy Mustang have to do with it? Sarah was deep in thought, while the brothers were in deep conversation about how to persuade Mustang to take her off their case. Edward and Alphonse looked at themselves as a two man army, and adding a woman would mess them all up.

"Boys, why are you so dead set on me not coming with you? I mean, I don't really want to go. I would really rather be sitting behind a desk, but you guys seem like you have a secret," Sarah wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Before Edward or Alphonse could make up a lousy excuse why they didn't want her to come Armstrong walked into the doorway of Sarah's apartment.

"Sorry Sir, but Colonel Mustang is looking for you, he needs to talk to you privately," Armstrong didn't seem to have his usual 'sparkle' to say the least, and for that Edward obeyed him. Edward knew this was the chance to get some answers out of Colonel Dip-shit. He really wished he could rip that man to pieces sometimes. Edward and Alphonse followed Armstrong back to Central Headquarters in silence, leaving Sarah in her own doorway with many unanswered questions.

* * *

"What do you want with me now Mustange?" Edward asked while simutaniously plopping down on the soffa in the Colonles office.

"It's about Sarah, and before you decide to blow a gasket let me explain. Sarah isn't an ordinary alchemist, and I think she'll come in quite handy, especially in your interest. Lets just say she knew your parents," Mustang paused to watch Edward's reaction. He smiled in triumph that Edward was dead silent for the first time since they started working together.

* * *

Sarah walked into Mustang's office, and hers as well, sense they were now sharing. She found that Mustang was starring at her, she tried her best not to make eye contact.

"Trisha Elric," Mustang said simply. Sarah froze in place.

It's been years since she'd heard that name. How did Mustang know her? Sarah was wondering how much he actually knew.

Sarah looked up and stared back at Mustang.

"What about her?" Sarah asked him. She was trying to act as if it didn't matter to her.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know, fourteen years or so," Sarah didn't know where he was going with all of this, but she was definitely curious.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Mustang had a sad tone in his voice, something that kind of sounded like... sorrow?

"What? Is she okay?" Sarah became frantic, why hadn't she ever gone back to see her and Hohenheim? Now she might pay for it.

"I shouldn't be the one you should be asking," Mustang had a plan, and it was working.

"Then who?" Sarah asked, Mustang could still hear a little bit of hysteria in her voice.

"Edward and Alphonse," he told her.

"What do they have to do with Trisha?" Sarah asked.

"Well, they are her children," Mustang said with a sly smile.

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "What? You've got to be kidding," Sarah's mouth was still hanging wide open.

"Trisha Elric had two boys. Edward and Alphonse Elric. Lieutenant, to tell you the truth, it's not that hard to put together," Mustang knew at that moment that his plan was going to work out just fine, and totally in his favor in the long run.

He was also thinking about how absolutely adorable Sarah looked while in hysterics, it was quite entertaining as well.


	3. The Past

**Review Thanks Chapter 1: IceAlchemist17, Shikamarurules1**

**Review Thanks Chapter 2: Shikamarurules1, iCHIBI, and wishfulliving89**

Sarah didn't like the fact that Mustang seemed to be up to something. Anything he was up to couldn't be good. She also didn't like that she was being forced to talk to the brothers. She wasn't being forced to but it was the only way to find out if Trisha was okay, or the way Mustang put it, 'find out what happened.'

Sarah and Trisha would occasionally send letters back and forth, keep in touch. She never went back to Resenbool, and now she was paying for it. She remembered when her, Trisha, and Sarah Rockbell were all glued to the hip. Both girls would call her May. May was her middle name and if helped with the confusion of there being two Sarah's. One memory was stuck in her head.

_20- some odd years ago. _

_"Trisha, come on," May yelled. Trisha stuck her head out of the second story of her house. _

_"Hold on a minute would you? I have to feed Max," Trisha yelled. _

_Max was her dog. He was a black lab and had an auto mail leg. _

_May sighed and sat down on the porch steps of her house. _

_Trisha came bursting out of the house, turned on her heal to look at May, gave her a devilish smile, turned on her heal again and bolted away. May took off after her. _

_"Wait up." May was panting by the time Trisha was already at the river. "Where do you get all that energy to run?" She sat down and looked into the river. It was silent, she picked up a pebble that was sitting at her feet and tossed it in. The current was fast and if one of them fell in they would be lost in it. When they were all little they weren't aloud down here, but now that they are fifteen they are trusted to go by the river. _

_They both turned at the sound of footsteps behind them, to see Sarah Rockbell walking straight towards them. _

_"I heard this was where you two were so I came down," she sat down next to me, while Trisha stood looking out over to the path on the other side that led to Central. _

_"Well now that we're all here I have something to tell you both," May said after about five minutes of silence. Both of the other girls looked at her. She looked down at the ground, "I"m moving."_

_All three girls were silent, then Sarah got up. _

_"May, Trisha... lets run away," Sarah blurted. _

_"What... Where would we go. We don't have money or anything," Trisha said, "and I don't want to leave my family behind." _

_"What's the point in us being best friends if we're not together?" Sarah asked. May looked at her, she was starring like Sarah just learned alchemy, or grew another head. _

_"Don't say stuff like that. We're not five anymore, we're grown up, lets start acting like it," May said. _

_"What do you me 'grow up'? Why do you have to move, it's not fair." Sarah was whining now. _

_"I have to move because it's what's best. It's not like we can't write, and my mom said I could come back to visit all the time." May looked out into the sunset, "Well I guess it's pretty late, I better get going, we're leaving in six days, lets make these the best six days ever," She looked at both the girls then turned and walked away, tears streaming down her cheeks._

* * *

Sarah sat on her small couch in her tiny apartment reliving the past. She cared for the girls greatly but while she scanned her mind she couldn't find the reason to why she never went back to Resenbool. She couldn't even find the answer to why she didn't even go to the Rockbell's funeral. Sure she heard what happened to the doctors but at the time she was too wrapped up in her own work life, and was too scared to go back. She always felt so bad for not staying in touch, what kind of 'best friend' was she. What she's done couldn't be forgotten or forgiven.

She hasn't gone back, she's done horrible things. She couldn't go back and look into the faces of the people that she cared about most, and the ones that believed in her so much and then act like nothing has happened, or nothing has changed. On the other side, she also couldn't tell them what she's done. For no one could ever forgive her, and in truth, she didn't expect anyone to, she couldn't even forgive herself.


	4. Sad Findings

Review thanks: Wishfulliving89.

"What do you mean, gone?" Sarah said in a none believing tone. She had walked into the Colonel's office wanting to see the Elric Brothers, or to at least now their location to find out that they were gone.

"I mean what I say Lietenant," he said looking down at a stack of papers.

"Well?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Well, what?" He asked. He had to make the simplest things extremely difficult.

"Are you going to tell me where they are? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" She asked. Most would see this as a sign of joking, or teasing. But her voice was totally and utterly serious. She would do whatever it took to find out where those boys were. She had to know what happened to their mother.

"Well as much as I would like to see you try, I don't have time for your little games," he looked up at her. Seeing as she wasn't leaving without an answer, he sighed. "They took a trip back home."

"For what?" Sarah didn't want to go back. But she thought that maybe it was about time to. She hasn't been back in a while. This would be a nice time to catch up with everyone. Nice little reunion.

"Edward needed his auto mail repaired. So he went to his mechanic," he said simply, turning back to his papers.

"I thought the Rockbell's died?" She said in a surprised tone.

"They did, but they had a daughter. And the grandmother is still alive and kicking," he told her and shivered. The thought of the backwards old bat scared him a bit. She was quite feisty and wasn't afraid to tell everyone what she thought about the world.

"A daughter," she thought out loud. She remembered some pictures back when she would write to everyone back home, but she stopped that years ago. A short time before the Rockbells died.

She looked at Mustang with a smile.

"Are you scared of Pinako?" Of all things the Colonel could be afraid of, he choose her. "I can see why, she hated people like you. Arrogant, stupid, stuck-up, a total air head, and you only care about yourself, sounds about right." She was smiling a wide gleaming smile at him, only to see his scowling face looking back at her.

"So I'm assuming you're going," he stated.

"Yes." She looked at him.

"Take as long as you need," he told her, almost with a sad tone in his voice.

Sarah didn't know why he couldn't just tell her what was all going on with the Elric Family, but she didn't want to push the subject when she could figure it all out on her own. She liked doing things herself anyways, it was always a lot easier that way.

She bowed at him and turned to leave, but was stopped by his voice.

"Those boys have been through more than you could imagine. Even if I warn you, you wont be ready to hear it. No one can be warned you for what you will hear from them. But I couldn't help but try," he paused, and sighed. "Good luck on your journey."

She turned again to face him, and bowed again. Then turned on her heal and walked out. she was thinking about how much those young boys could have possibly gone through. They haven't even been alive that long. But Edward was in the military yet again, he had real talent, or so she has heard.

~xxxxx~

Sarah stepped off the train and stretched, looking around at her surroundings. She saw Resembool. It looked about the same. There were more houses and more people, but otherwise it hadn't changed one bit. A nice man working on the train brought her bags to her. She smiled then started out towards Trisha's house.

On her way up the long dirt path she thought back to her childhood. All the things that happened. All the bonds she had, all the promises. All that she had... that she gave up. She threw everything away. And for what? Status? It may sound like that, but it was more. Much more.

Sarah was so dazed that when she got to the house... she saw nothing but rubble. At first she thought it was the wrong house. For why would Trisha's house be gone? But then she looked more closely, the tree that was next to the rubble was the same tree that once stood next to the house she was in search for in the first place. She thought deeply on what to do next.

She then remember Mustang's words. Edward has come here for his auto mail, so that would meant that he was at the Rockbell's old house. She took one final glance at what once was her best friends house, then turned to walk down the little dirt road. She was hoping that that house wasn't gone as well, she wouldn't know what to do then.

She was thinking on the way that maybe Mustang was talking about a house fire. But at the same time, that didn't seem all that bad. I mean sure they lost their home, but he was making it out as the world ended.

She was thinking on what Mustang could have possibly been talking about, when barking snapped her out of the thought she was in.

When she looked up she could have sworn that she saw Max, Trisha's old dog. She then remembered getting a letter a few years after she moved away saying that Max had died. She frowned at the memory. She also noticed that this dog also had an auto mail leg as well, she thought about how sad it was.

"Den, what's going on with you?" Sarah heard a feminine voice coming from inside the house that she was now standing in front of. She looked at it more closely and noticed that it was Sara Rockbell's house. Outside it had an 'Auto mail Shop' sign.

The dog went up to Sarah and started sniffing her leg. She looked down and smiled. The dog then looked up and whined, so she leaned down and started petting the black lab with a content smile on her face. She hasn't been this relaxed in a while.

"Oh, hi there. Can I help you with something?" The girl that she had heard was now standing a fairly good distance away. She had long blond hair, and dark eyes. She was wearing overalls and white gloves. At that second Sarah knew exactly who this was, and she looked just like her mother.

"Actually, I think you can. I'm looking for the Elrics," she told the blond.

"Ed and Al are inside," Winry looked up and down the woman standing in front of her. "You want to come in then," she pointed to the two story house.

Just when Sarah was about to answer, Al came running out.

"It's time Winry," looking over at Sarah. "Hey, your the woman from Central." Al had a questioning voice, but Winry wouldn't let either of them to talk any farther.

"Well I guess if you know these two you can stay for the show. Edward Elric, in dieing pain!" She said in an announcer's voice. Winry had a smile on her face. It was evil, and sinister.

"Winrrrry!" Pinako yelled. Winry turned and started walking to the house. She turned and motioned for the other two to follow.

When they all filed in the house, Sarah was behind Al and Winry ran over to where her grandmother was standing over Edward on the couch.

Ed was hooked up to quite a few things. He looked like he wanted to kill himself, with the scowl he had on, anyone could tell that he was extremely unhappy about the predicament he was in.

"Be careful, please," Edward said, in a bit of a whinny tone. "I know how much you like to torcher me Winry, but I don't want to be here for weeks recovering," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"As if you would stay that long even if you should. And I'll be careful, I promise," she said with a smile. Edward just glared.

"Are you two done?" Pinako asked. Both of the teenagers nodded in response.

"Okay. One, two... three." On three both Pinako and Winry turned their tools to connect Edward's new auto mail to each of his nerves. There was a bone thrilling cry of pain, which came from Edward, and then he passed out.

No one had noticed Sarah standing behind Al until she piped up in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay? He's not dead is he? What happened? What did you do?" Sarah was frantic. Everyone turned to stare at her in amazement.

"Sarah?" Pinako asked. Stepping closer to her, forgetting all about Ed.. She knew he was going to be fine.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sarah breathing heavily.

"He'll be fine. But why are you here?" Pinako questioned her.

"I came to see the boys, and their mother," when she told them her reason for being here, all the faces fell in the room. Sarah looked at each face and her heart sank. "What happened?" She knew something was wrong. A room's mood couldn't drop that fast if nothing terrible happened.

"Well..." Pinako started. "Their mother is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"She means, dead," Alphonse spoke up. After all, he was so used to saying it. Him and his brother have told their story enough times for it to be easy enough to say without their voices cracking.

Sarah sank to the ground, her face in her hands. All her memories of her and Trisha flashing before her, it all became too much, and she began to cry.

A/N- I'm not really sure if I like that ending. But please do review.


	5. Secrets

**Special Thanks: **

**Review Thanks-** Wishfulliving89.

**A/N-** I'm not really sure where this story is going from here. It should start getting into RoyXSarah in a few chapters. I really wanted to capture her past and stuff before I started in on the mushy gushy stuff. I hope you enjoy!

How could this be? Dead? Trisha, dead? This was impossible. I wouldn't ever be able to look at myself in the mirror again. I left her, alone. She was my best friend, and I broke the biggest promise we have ever made to each other. How could I be so stupid as to turn my back on the people that cared about me most. How could I turn my back on the ones that I cared for the most, the ones I would die for, the ones that gave me strength to move on.

I finally looked up at the saddened eyes that were starring at me while I had an internal fight with myself. I looked back down and my hands which were clasped together and sweating. I felt the tears that were dried on my face and my eyes were soar and I could only guess that they looked puffy and red. What have I done?

"It's okay Miss Sarah. She's resting piecefully now. Brother and I take care of her grave and go to talk to her whenever we can. Winry and Grandma take care of making sure she always has fresh flowers," Alphonse was now speaking to me with great exaggeration. He seemed to be fine with his mothers death. Maybe he was now okay and accepted that she wasn't coming back. Something he grew to understand.

"Can you take me to her?" I wanted to talk to her. Appologize for everything that I did, all the mistakes I made. Talking to her would probably lift all the weight off my sholders, give me a sense of peace that I have been missing for all too long.

"Sure we can," Winry told me. I looked over at the blond to see that there was a small smile on her lips. She also seemed content with the fact that her parents were now gone too. Maybe they were all okay because they had a family of there own, Grandma, Winry, and the two boys made up a little family of their own. I couldn't help but think about how good that must feel like.

I walked ghostly behind the four. It was a quiet walk, no one wanted to be the brave one and break the tension that seemed to be surrounding us all. And I knew it was mostly my fault, because right when they thought that they were done, done with all of this drama, I come around. I come around and bring back the past they thought that they escaped. But they haven't, I came and brought it all back, back to the surface of realizism and hurtful reality. Again, I was hurting people, that's all I ever really seemed to do. Make things worse, worse for strangers, or for the ones around me that I actually cared about. It didn't really matter if I knew them or not, this thing followed me. This thing, that was so horrible, so stupid that I couldn't control it, just shot out of me and hurt everyone around me. There was nothing I could do.

We finally got to the cemetary. It's not that it was a long walk, but the tension made it seem like it took days. The four surounded the grave and Ed was the first to say anything, surprisingly, he was like a whole new person. Weaker, more of a child look in his face, his true age. I couldn't help but think of how he skipped more than half of his childhood, growing up too fast to take care of his brother and himself. It didn't seem fair.

"Hey, sorry it's been so long. Al and I have been good. Been traveling a lot, trying to get everything back. Got a few more good leads, I don't think it should be much longer. I hope you're okay, I know you are blessing me with your love. I promise to take care of myself along with Al," Edward looked up at the setting sun, he seemed to see something that no one else could. And yet again I felt tears in my eyes, yet again this young man touched my heart.

Edward leaned down and Winry put her hand on his shoulder.

"I might as well say 'Hi' to my parents while I'm here," She told him. I noticed the bond the two seemed to have. It was heart warming, nice to know that they weren't alone, not like me. Edward looked up at her and nodded and then she walked away slowly.

"You can say something to her Miss Sarah, if you like," I looked up at Alphonse Elric's metal body, I could tell that he was talking with much emotion.

"No, it's okay," I told him. I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to Trisha while everyone surrounded and watched. I didn't want them to know everything that I did. I didn't want them to hear anything I truly wanted to tell her, they would surely disown me and hate me.

Everyone assembled at the edge of the small cemetery. Ed, Al, and Winry were all walking away. Pinako stayed behind with me.

"It's been too long," she stated, looking up at me. "Something happened. Why did you come back?" Some would take that question as a non-welcoming one, but I new Grandma Pinako and I knew that she was worried. She could always sense whenever anything happened. Whether it was a fight us girls had in the past, or if something inside the family happened, she always new.

"It's the boys, I'm supposed to learn more about them. I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm in the military. The Water Alchemist," I stated. I didn't really like using my title. I knew that of all people Pinako was one of them that hated the military the most. Even I thought most of them were dogs. I only joined the military because I had nothing else to do with my small pathetic life.

"You will learn great hardships these boys have been through, more than you could have imagined. You probably could already tell but Ed lost his arm and leg, and Al lost his whole body. The only thing in that suit of his, is his gleaming soul, bound by his brothers own blood," I didn't know, I had no idea. How could something like that happen? "It happened just a few years ago, when Trisha died. They performed a human transmutation trying to bring her back, and failed," I held my breath, and yet again I felt tears rise in my eyes. They had to have known that it was against the law to do such a thing, knew the risk. But yet again, she knew that when you were young enough, and you wanted to get back what mattered to you most you would do almost anything. "They will tell you their stories, you don't need to hear it from me. It's a rather interesting story, Edward is one talented young man." She looked up at me, "tomorrow then, after dinner." And she walked away. Leaving me standing on the edge of a cemetery, alone.

I turned around without knowing and the next thing I knew, I was in front of Trisha's grave. I was crying and I sat down right in front of her stone and stared at her name. That night I let go everything I was holding on to, everything I have kept inside. Trisha now knew everything, she knew my past, and the reasons for my actions. I told her my sins from when I left to the time at this very moment. I didn't wake till the next morning, still next to my best friend.


	6. The Truth

**Special Thanks~**

**Review Thanks:**

stabbythings- Thanks for telling me about the mistake, I'll have to fix that sometimes soon. And thank you again for the kind words! xP

feralfairy- Fascinating uh? Well thank you. Hehe. And I tried to change Winry a bit, she will be having her heads in auto mail books soon enough though. -Hint hint- And the cloaked guys is such a mystery, isn't her. Mahaha.

Kristie94- Thank you! ^ ^

**Story Alert Thanks:**Kristie94, and toobeauty.

**Favorite Story Alert Thanks:** pinkfire101.

Sarah skipped dinner, she didn't have an appetite, she was afraid of what was to come, and what she was going to hear. Instead she sat out by Trisha, talking to her, or just herself. She found that she had a lot to say, even if it wasn't her sins, she had so much to share, more than she had ever imagined. She sat and talked, shared, cried, and the whole time she thought of the past she left behind for something so trivial as rankings. She enlisted to help people but now that she looks back, she's done more harm then good.

She sighed when she saw the sun setting and stood from the spot she had been sitting for so long now. She dusted off her pants and looked into the horizon at the setting sun and colorful sky. She then looked back down at the stone that bore her best friend's name and right before she turned her back to walk towards the house of the waiting brothers she whispered and mournful sorry.

When she finally walked into the auto mail shop everyone was sitting silently at the table, waiting for her she thought. They all looked up as she walked into the room and she could only think of the thoughts that were going through each one of their heads'. She had dried tears streaked down her cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and her cloths were dirty and tattered from sleeping outside in a graveyard. She took a seat at the opposite end of Grandma Pinako and looked down at her clasped hands on the table, she had no idea what to say.

"You want to hear our story then?" It was Edward that broke the silence and she could only think that for such a small boy he seemed extremely mature. But as she learned, she would not mention any part of him being small or short, so she kept her mouth shut and just nodded.

"Well it all started when mother died, she had a disease. One that she contracted years before when our bastard father left us to fend for ourselves," she felt a sudden wave of sadness or maybe it was madness coming from Alphonse's direction, but she pretended not to notice and payed close attention to Edward. "She was suffering, but she was so good at hiding it," Edward seemed to be looking into a distant memory so long forgotten. He had pained eyes and at that very moment she felt bad for bringing these sorrowful memories back to his life, he went on though. "We wanted her back, we had no one. We were just boys, we had no way to fend for ourselves. So I came up with a plan. I told Al that we were going to bring her back, we were going to perform human transmutation to bring our mother back."Edward stopped, he seemed to be thinking.

"Sarah, you can't tell anyone. There are only a select few that actually know what happened," He looked at her with his gleaming eyes. "It's against the laws of alchemy and the laws of nature, if someone were to find out, we would be punished. Not to mention I would probably be dragged off to a lab somewhere."

"Mustang?" Sarah had a feeling he has always known about the brothers, or just something in general. And now she knew what.

"Yeah, Mustang was the one that helped my brother get into the military, and we wouldn't be as far as we are now without his help." Sarah now knew why he was so damn reluctant not to tell her, why he thought that she should hear this story first hand, not by a bi-standard.

"Well, moving on." Sarah looked back at Edward and gave him her full and undivided attention. He went on. "We found ourselves a teacher, she taught us everything we know now. When got back we performed a human transmutation, but what came back wasn't human at all. When I saw what was supposed to be my mother I knew what I have done. Al was gone and so was my leg. I knew I had to fix things somehow so I opened the gate again and gave up my arm for Al's soul. He carried me here and they fixed me up and gave me auto mail. When Mustang showed up talking about my father he spoke of where to find him again. He helped me find a trainer to help me get ready for the Alchemy Exam. In that time I learned that I didn't have to use a transmutation circle. At the Exam I saved a man's life just by clapping my hands, after that I willingly became a dog of the military, just like you. Now all I want is a way to get Al's body back and make everything right again."

"Your body too!" I turned to Alphonse. And while Edward was speaking I forgot everyone else was still sitting at the table, I absorbed every word and know knew why he was so grown up and mature for his age, he's been through so much, more and I even. It was so hard to believe that I was looking up to a boy so much younger than myself.

Edward got up and stretched his arms above him yawning obnoxiously.

"I'm going to bed, we have to get back to Central tomorrow," He started walking off towards the stairs but stopped short. "After I get fixed with my new arm and leg you can watch Al and I spar, we wouldn't mind if you even jumped in for a bit, we need the practice." He smiled and started walking only holding up his hand in a farewell. Alphonse and his metal body ran to catch up while Winry went in the other direction disappearing behind a door.

Pinako stood up and started clearing the table, but then turned to me.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, no need to sleep with the dead. You are very much alive and by the looks of it you need to remember that. You have a lot to live for, stop living in the past. Take a lesson from those two boys, they keep moving forward. They might be strong but that doesn't stop them from being scared to what is to come, and they don't stop because of that fear, they have a dream and they will go through anything to get it." I looked at her and only nodded. I forgot what it was like to have someone care about what happened to my well being. I smiled and got up, leaving my coat draped over the chair and walked over to the couch to plop down, that was the first night in a long time I feel asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N- I'm already thinking about the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one. I really like the way this one turned out and look up information in my FMA anime profiles book. Sorry again for any spelling or grammar mistakes. ^ ^


End file.
